dance off
by grapplinghookgrimm
Summary: When mean girls taunt Sabrina Daphne and Puck about how they are nowhere near as good dancers as them. The Grimms and Puck do the only thing they can do join the dance competition says their is only one chapter but theirs 2
1. The Beginning

Sabrina Daphne and Puck were walking in the halls. ugh Sabrina whispered here they come three girls came up the most popular girls in school there names were Mackenzie who was in Daphne's grade and Maddie and Chloe who were in Sabrina and Puck's grade. Are you think of doing the school dance competition Chloe asked sweetly then her voice became more serious because i wouldn't i mean were professionals. So dont even think a it Mackenzie added. As they walked away Chloe ( the leader of the group) turned around oh and see you later puck Chloe said flirtingly. eww girls have cooties puck responded. Daphne looked at Puck and Sabrina were doing the dance competition aren't we. yep Puck and Sabrina said at the same time

**Sorry about the short chapter they will get longer**


	2. Practice

Oh my god Puck Sabrina shouted as she was extremely annoyed why do you have to be such an idiot she continued.

I thought my idea was pretty good Puck said defensively. You wanted the dance to be centered on you and that would be totally un-gravy Daphne pointed out. Fine well what do you want to do puck asked as he threw his hand up in surrender.

If you haven't noticed Sabrina said still very annoyed we haven't chose a song. Puck headed up stairs telling them that they had to do all the work claiming that he was "allergic" to it. Fine Daphne yelled because we don't need you! Puck turned around. Yes you do Puck stated matter a factly because you two could be the best dancers in the world and you still wouldn't win because your Grimms he said.

First of all Sabrina said since when do you know things and secondly how could you change were still Grimms and they wouldn't care just because you everafter doesn't change anything. Wait a minute are Chloe Maddie and Mackenzie everafters. Yep Puck answered as he bit into an apple. Where did you get that apple Sabrina asked? Puck just shrugged. Ugh I think I'm gonna barf.

Suddenly Puck's phone buzzed. he had just gotten a text from Chloe. It read how would like to dance with us. NO! he replied. Stop texting! Daphne yelled. ahem I was texted first. yeah well we don't care Sabrina said. Um I'm royalty Puck said. again we don't care.

Chloe paced back in forth. This isn't working she huffed. dinner! her mom called. Chloe walked down stairs and slammed the door. A door that had a bright red hand print


	3. Scarlet Hand

Sabrina Grimm sat at a lunch table with Puck and Daphne "Discussing" what song they should use. If you think non-stop arguing is discussing. Though Sabrina and Puck were the only ones arguing, Daphne was banging her head on the lunch table.

That's when Chloe came over. She had to win for two reasons. One was for The Scarlet Hand, the Grimms had to lose for the plan to work and the other reason (the more important reason) her pride. All she had to do was get Puck on her team.

Hi Puck Chloe said batting her eyes. I-I don't know what I did to deserve this Puck said dumbfounded seriously he continued what did I ever do to anyone else. Sabrina laughed lots and lots of things she said. Oh Puck Chloe said you are so funny. Man I really want some popcorn Sabrina said. Me too! Daphne said. Chloe stormed off.

6 hours later at Scarlet Hand meeting

WHAT HAVE YOU FOUND OUT CHLOE a man in a dark cloak shouted. That they are like totally stubborn Chloe said. YOU MUST GET THEM TO LOSE OR ELSE. Well what am I supposed to do Chloe asked. The man handed her a small bottle with instructions on it. She smiled this plan was sure to succeed.

Hi just an FYI the man in the cloak was not the master I know who the master is but I won't spoil it for anyone who hasn't read all the books


	4. Lunch Time

I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GREAT THANKSGIVING AND ATE LOTS OF PIE OKAY NOW TO THE STORY

The next day when Chloe came over Sabrina noticed something she looked excited. She took a bit of her food when she saw a small vial when she looked back it was gone.

"Well" Chloe said as she batted her eyes "I really must be going" Puck took a bite of his food as he did he started to shutter. Chloe looked at him then the vial that once contained a mind control potion. The side effects had started it would only be 24 hours until she had control over him.

The bell rang it was time to go to…. Sabrina looked at her schedule gym. Ugh she hated gym. "time to go to gym" she said. "Guys" Daphne said "we have two days until the competition"

GRIMM HOUSEHOLD 12:00 PM

Puck tossed and turned in his trampoline bed he just couldn't fall asleep. Could it be from lack of pranks? No there was no lack of them. Maybe it was from lunch it did taste a little weird. But how would he know he never even tastes his lunch. He decided that the vires Sabrina gave him must be making him feel sick. But he couldn't be more wrong

I KEEP MAKING CLIFFING HANGERS THERE ARE ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS BUT THE LAST ONE WILL BE LONG. SHOULD AT MAKE A SQUEL


	5. Sickness

Hi everybody two more chapters left should I write a sequel if I did it would probably be about singing alright now to the story

Puck woke up with a fever and a headache; though it hurt something was telling him to ignore it. He sleepily shuffled downstairs and through the kitchen. "Puck you look sick" said Granny Relda "maybe you should stay home". "no, no I'm fine" he responded. "Ya sure" Sabrina started "because you look like you about to puke" "yeah I'm fine" Puck stated.

Sabrina walked to English when she felt someone grab her arm and pull her into the boiler room she turned around ready to sock her attacker in the stomach. "Puck!" She exclaimed. Puck put his finger to his mouth to signal her to be quiet. "Something really weird is going on" Puck said "It's like I'm losing control of myself". "Wait do you think this has something to do with your headache this morning" "yeah maybe" he said.

"Guys" Daphne started "we have to figure this out I've looked at tons of spells, potions and curses no of them match" "Maybe they made a new one" Sabrina said while poking at her food. "That's not really possible" Daphne said "Well" Puck said whatever it is figure it out quick I almost just sat with Chloe, Maddie and Mackenzie.

It was 12:00 PM and Daphne was still looking for a match. She looked at the clock. She decided that she needed rest for the Dance Competition tomorrow. She would look at one more page. She gasped she had finally found a match and a cure.


	6. Authors Note

**an: sorry i havent been posting ive been really busy**


End file.
